


Inter-house Rulebreakers

by Titarnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gryffindor Pride, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff Pride, Magic Made Them Do It, Marauders' Era, Ravenclaw Pride, Shit is going down, Slytherin Pride, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, house pride, inter-house, jaaj, shit is going down at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: Just how many school rules can two Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin break in an hour? The answer is; all of them. The games have begun! Let the year begin!At the start of the year, other schools came, the students were sorted into groups of each school, year and house. Who will come out on top of their year? Or even better, their school?





	1. Prologue

A Hufflepuff ran in the heels of two Gryffindors with a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin right behind her. They had just broken several school laws, in just one hour. Now you can do nothing but wonder why these five people are running, that is until you start to notice that the Gryffindor at the front of the group is none other than Sirius Black. Right behind him is Remus Lupin. Both boys grinning like there’s no tomorrow. The Hufflepuff girl, Maria Snow, wishes she didn’t just do what she just did yet she still smiles by the fact that she did indeed do it. The Ravenclaw, Andromeda River, she’s a whole other side, she wishes she could have stopped the two Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff and yet she too is oddly satisfied with the accomplishment. At the end of the chase, we have the Slytherin August Milt, who can do nothing but congratulate his Hufflepuff friend in a lowered whispering grin. You would think that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would do this kind of stuff only with James Potter and Peter Pettegrew, but alas, those two were causing mischief somewhere else in the castle. As Maria Snow would put it _‘It started out as a normal school year. That is until the other schools got here, and then all hell broke loose with the games.’_


	2. Start of the year banquet, Hogwarts Great Hall

~Maria Snow

~5th year Hufflepuff

* * *

 

The train had been full of people, especially first years. Maria had been forced to sit in a compartment with some of the fifth year Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw and a very grumpy looking Slytherin. The Ravenclaw had taken out a book, and had proceeded to ignore everything the Gryffindor boys said. The Slytherin had been mumbling something about wanting to hex the Gryffindors into next year, but Maria had stopped him. One of the Gryffindor boys had been quiet for a while, that was before one of the others heaved him into a bet. Two of them, Maria remembered them as Sirius Black and James Potter, had the whole train ride been in a heated argument about werewolf rights. It had surprised her when they asked her opinion about the matter.

“You. Hufflepuff! What’s your take on werewolves?” Sirius Black, a tall and rather handsome young man with long dark hair, had looked at her with an intense gaze.

“I... Umm... What?” She had blinked her eyes a few times and looked at Sirius with a questioning look.

“Werewolves, what do you think about them?” He had been standing right in front of her, still awaiting her opinion.

“Well.. As long as they don’t run around biting people. I mean, If one were to um... Be somewhere with a lot of others during a full moon, it would be better for that person to have somewhere to.. You know.. BE... So that person... Don’t.... End up... You know... Biting someone.” As she had talked, Sirius had leaned over her and he had scared her a little bit.

“So you really don’t think werewolves are monster?” His face had been close to hers, and the Slytherin had pushed him away from her with a growl and her answer.

“Of cause she don’t think that you moron!! She’s the one who started the werewolf campaign in our third year, are you dense or something?!” Sirius had growled at the Slytherin, and then he had nodded and apologized to Maria.

“You’re a good person, Hufflepuff, What’s your name?” He had given her a smile, but James had interrupted Sirius.

“If you’re gonna ask her on a date Padfoot, at least don’t try to scare her away first!” Sirius had turned around to, once again, argue with his friend. At this point, the train was almost at the station and Maria made for her stuff but as the train turned she bumped into one of the other Gryffindor boys.

“Oh.. I’m sorry!” She had yelped and proceeded to bump into the Slytherin who had also stood up.

“Don’t worry.” The Gryffindor and the Slytherin said at the same time. The Gryffindor had bowed his head and returned to take down his own things.

“Let me help you Maria.” The Slytherin, who Maria now recognized as August Milt, had been holding her to his chest so she didn’t bump into the others in the compartment.

“Thank you August.” The helped each other get the things down and they all put on their respective school robes. And once again, and argument had started between the Gryffindors. This time it had been between Sirius and the boy Maria had bumped into.

“Sirius, you don’t need that! Throw it out now or I’ll do it later myself!” Sirius were holding a small bag of powder and wailed it around him like a flamboyant idiot.

“No way Moony! I’m gonna use this on one of the professors!” He smiled at his friend, and were about to put it in his pocket when a Gryffindor girl entered the compartment and took it away from him.

“You are not going to use this one ANYONE this year.”

“Hey Evans, so lovely to see you again.” The girl had snorted at James and didn’t give him another glanze before she left.

“She doesn’t seem to like you again this year Potter.” The Ravenclaw girl had spoken up at least. She had a smile on her lips, small, but Maria saw it there. The train had stopped, and the students were making their way out. The first years to Hagrid, the rest to the carriages. Maria had been one of the last to leave the train, and were one of the last to find a carriage.

“Yo! Hufflepuff girl!” Sirius were waving at her from a carriage where, not only the other Gryffindors from the compartment were seated, but also the Ravenclaw girl and August. He helped her up and she sat down between James and August. James had turned to her and, as best as he could, had reached out a hand for her to shake.

“James Potter, and you are?” She had taken his hand and told him her name.

“Maria Snow, huh. Pretty name you have there.” Sirius were grinning like a maniac while complimenting her name.

“Thank you, I guess.” She had taken her hand back from James’ and had pulled out a small book.

“What’s that?” The Gryffindor boy she had bumped into on the train looked at the book with curiosity written all over his face.

“Nothing really. I just take notes to remember things.” She had given him a smile before turning her attention to her small book.

“What kind of thing the?” This time it had been the forth Gryffindor who spoke.

“The small things in life mostly. Birthdays, names and such. I tend to forget things like that.” With that, they had arrived at the castle and Sirius, being the gentleman he sometimes can be, had helped her down from the carriage.

 

Maria were thinking about that when Dumbledore stopped talking. He had finished with his yearly speech, and started another one.

“This year, we will be visited by two other schools. They will arrive in just a few days, and when they do, we will begin this years education. This year, you will need each other more than you have ever done before. You will...” And Maria didn’t register any more of his speech. Having two other schools staying for the whole year, how many more would there be then. There had been a great deal of first years, but the fact that two whole other schools were going to stay too. Just the mere thought of it made Maria dizzy. The boy next to her poked her and smiled at her when her world once again came into focus.

“Don’t worry Ria, the headmaster probably has something figured out.” She nodded and smiled back at the boy. He was right, with that many people at the school, the headmaster would have somewhere to put them all. While still thinking about where there was room, Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared on the tables. Not being able to have peace on the train, Maria wasn’t wary hungry. But she made up her mind when she felt August staring at her. The two had known each other since last year, where Maria had defended a first year Slytherin against a biased teacher. Luckily, that teacher was sagged because it wasn’t the first time that had happened. But August had from then on put his trust in Maria as a friend to the Slytherins. Not that she could complain, she only wanted to help the poor first year. She knew how it felt to be looked down upon by a teacher like that, and she hated it when it happened to others. Especially those younger than her. So, with August watching her, she ate a bit. And then a lot when decert was served. Being really tired, Maria just wanted to go to bed. She quickly found her way to the Hufflepuff common room. From there, she more or less sleep walked to her bed and fell asleep still fully dressed.

 

The following days were quiet. Not even the Marauders were making any pranks, and that’s saying something. _‘Probably plotting something for when the other schools arrive.’_ Maria thought to herself as she looked through the books in the school library. Seeing as she had nothing else to do because classes hadn’t started yet, Maria wanted to at least make up for lost time. Not that she would rather be reading and studying than be at home with her family, she just loved learning random things she probably didn't need anyway. Though, as she would always wonder, this did not put her in Ravenclaw. And as her mother would always say, _‘Maria Snow, you are a Hufflepuff through and through. And I couldn’t be more proud of you.’_ So Maria didn’t need any more convincing about her being a Hufflepuff.

“There you are!” Another fifth year Hufflepuff came up to Maria as she reached for a book about fungi.

“Mark, what’s the matter?” Mark, probably as handsome as Sirius Black, just not as tall. Mark was very short for his age, yet still very handsome.

“They’re here!” He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him to the great hall. And right there, gathered in the great hall, were the students from one of the other schools. Right as they had settled down, the front doors opened and in walked the second school. The entrance to the great hall were flooded with students from the other school and Hogwarts students wanting to get a good look. Mark and Maria were standing closest to the doors to the Great Hall, and one of the new arrivals noticed them. Though Mark was like a ghost to the foreigner, Maria was looked at with great interest. Slowly, the Hogwarts students were also told to enter the Great Hall. It was packed, to say the least. All the teachers from all three schools were standing in front of the teachers table at the end of the room. As Dumbledore took a step forward, the hall quieted down.

“I thank you all for being here today, not only to the students from Hogwarts itself, but also those who have traveled a long way to get here...” From there he went on about where the other schools should sleep, and how everyone were expected to be seen tomorrow morning at breakfast. The Head Boy and Head Girl and all the Prefects were told to escort the newcomers to their sleeping quarters. And with that, every student left the Great Hall to continue what they were doing before the others had arrived. Maria included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I only just finished this chapter, it may take a while for the next one to come. I take no responsibility in my updates, as I can sometimes be a lazy Slytherin.  
> If you've got any great ideas for character names, feel free to share. Names are hard and can take a while to come up with...  
> *whispers to self* 'I need a list of good character names'
> 
> Oh and also.. Witch schools would YOU wanna "see" the students at Hogwarts competing against??? Also if I have made mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. I don't mind things like that. Either I'm told a thousand times or I just think 'Welp... That's how you write that!!'


	3. The start of the games and what followed

~August Milt

~5th year Slytherin

* * *

 

It were still a huge deal with the two schools arriving the other day. August Milt despised them all. Especially the way the boys seemed to look at Maria Snow, a Hufflepuff he considered a friend. Deep down, he wanted to get rid of all of them. Being in his fifth year, August knew he didn't like girls that much and neither did he like boys. He considered himself unable to like anyone, yet he would kill for his friends even if that friend could be a Gryffindor. Though so far, he only had Slytherin friends, and a single Hufflepuff friend. As the Slytherin students made their way to the Great Hall, August noticed Maria waiting on someone.

“Maria!!” August ran over to her and she turned her attention to him. He stopped right in front of her, noticing her red eyes and the bags under her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She smiled at him, and he saw tears filling up in her eyes.

“Nothing, I just...” He cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Has it anything to do with those pestering boys from the other schools?” She made a small nod and dried her tears away with the sleeve of her school robes. He wanted to ask her more, but another Hufflepuff came and put a hand on her other shoulder.

“I’ll take it from here Milt. Thanks for not just leaving her alone.” August nodded, gave Maria a smile and left to enter the Great Hall with the flow of students. He sat down at the Slytherin table, and noticed the extra tables for the other schools. Over the night, the Great Hall had been expanded so there were enough room for all three schools. The students that stood out most, were those from Castelobruxo with their green robes. All around, August could hear them bragging about how they were quiet advanced in both Herbology and Magizoology. The latter of witch August didn't know much about. They also, to the distaste of the whole Slytherin house, had flowers all over their table. When Maria and the other Hufflepuff had passed their table, Maria had received a whole armful of flowers from both girls and boys alike. And August hated them for it. And like yesterday's happenings, Dumbledore stepped forth and the Great Hall fell quiet.

“Thank you all for coming today, I know most of you are from other schools and I dearly hope you have slept well.” He looked out over the sea of students before continuing.

“I am happy to announce, that despite our many differences and the long distances, we are at last gathered here at Hogwarts for this new year of ours. To all the first years at Hogwarts, welcome once again, and to the new student from our foreign friends I also bid you welcome. This year is going to be something new, something we are only currently experimenting with. We have, of cause, had many discussions about the limit of the rules. And the rules themselves. Now, let me introduce you to Wales Marcel.” A young looking man stepped forth and made a small bow to the gathered students.

“Marcel will explain the rules for you in just a moment.” Dumbledore continued as Marcel stepped back again.

“First, to our foreign friends I must advise you to not enter the Forbidden Forest. The reason being that the beings there, due to some misfortuned happenings with our own students, are not as friendly as we would have wished. They might, on sight, try to harm you.” All the students at Hogwarts, with the exception of the first and second years, knew what Dumbledore were talking about.

“For the basic rules, I will inform you that not only is each school competing against each other, you are also competing with those from the same year as you, from your own school. For the Hogwarts students, you will be sorted into groups containing at least one person from each house. This will mean that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors will have to be less competitive within their respective group.” At this, all Slytherins and Gryffindors moaned in displeasure. Both for having to work with the other. August were a bit happy by the fact that there were a chance that he would en in the same group as Maria. He only hoped it would happen, he didn't convince himself that it would happen. Dumbledore quieted down the still moaning students and gave the word to Marcel.

“I want you to understand, there are more rules regarding the tasks of the game then the basic rules for it. I don’t have a list because that would only make it easy for you regarding the different tasks. So here are the basic rules for the games, witch also will be displayed everywhere around the school and the school grounds as soon as the game begins.

 

It will not be tolerated to sabotage other groups tasks.

Keep to your own task, disqualifications may occur if a task is stolen or sabotaged.

Scoreboards will be displayed in the Great Hall with every weeks groups who has the most point, if these were to altered by a student, immediate disqualifications will occur when said student is found.

If a task requires you to go outside the school grounds, make sure to tell the teacher responsible for the task.

There will be no time limit on any of the tasks, take your time to do it well.

 

That’s all for the basic rules. You will in a few days be sorted into groups and from there on get your tasks afterwards. If anyone finds a rule broken, I will be the judge if the statement it true or not. Thank you for your time, and I believe breakfast is ready.” Marcel excused himself and left the Great Hall. As the Great Hall started buzzing to life, the students got breakfast and headed off to once again do nothing.

 

It had been exactly 24 hours since the basic rules had been explained in the Great Hall. All around the school in the most common, and sometimes most bizarre locations, the basic rules were put up. For example had a sixth year couple found it floating where they usually went to snog at night. Some had even complained about it floating around the toilets. August had been surprised at first when one was found floating right in front of him when he awoke that morning, though he didn’t think much about it. Marcel had, after all, told them that it would be everywhere. The only people to not complain, were the Ravenclaws. It didn't take long for every student to sit down, the tension was everywhere. And once again, Dumbledore stepped forth and silence fell in the Great Hall. The subject on everybody's mind the past 24 hours had been about the games, who would be grouped with who and what the tasks could be and couldn't be. The last school to be sorted was Hogwarts, not like it mattered to anyone. The foreign schools split up into their respective groups, and were sent out on their first tasks. From Hogwarts, the first years were sorted first then the second years and so on. August didn't really pay attention until it was the fifth years. Slowly also they were sorted.

“From the fifth year Slytherin, August Milt!” August stood up and walked over to Professor Mcgonagall to await the rest of his group.

“From the fifth year Ravenclaw, Andromeda River!” The Ravenclaw from the train ride stood up and joined August.

“From the fifth year Hufflepuff, Maria Snow!” Maria slowly stood up and walked over to join them. Deep down August was happy to be in the same group as Maria, that meant that there were at least ONE person he could talk to without all the drama.

“From the fifth year Gryffindor we have two young lads, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!” The timing could not be worse, August loathed those two. So why the hell were they gonna be in the same group. The two Gryffindors stood up, with equally distaste written on their faces. But none of them said anything, they had to at least not make a scene. Professor Mcgonagall handed Maria a stip of paper, and the group walked walked out of the Great Hall. Both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin accepted that it had been Maria who got the slip of paper.

“What does it say?” Sirius Black spoke up after a good five minutes, and Maria opened the slip and read it out loud.

“It doesn't say much, just a single phrase. ‘Tell a mermaids tail’” They all stood and stared at the slip of paper before the Ravenclaw spoke up.

“Could it have anything to do with the muggle fairy tail?” Maria shook her head.

“That would be too easy, seeing as it’s the Headmaster we have to go to.”

“Then what about the merpeople in the lake?” All eyes turned to August who had spoken up.

“I’m just saying. What if it’s something about them?” The others nodded in agreement, and once again a silence fell in the group.

“A mermaids tail...” Maria whispered to herself. And suddenly she were storming out of the castle with the rest of the group following after her, wondering what she had figured out. It didn’t take them long to realize where she were running, and it didn’t take long for them to reach the Black Lake.

“What are you getting at Snow?” The Ravenclaw spoke up, and looked from Maria to the Black Lake. August looked out over the lake, this was where the merpeople lived.

“The merpeople, what are you thinking of doing?” He looked at Maria with a questioning look.

“Tell a mermaids tail! Either because we need to listen to one of their stories, OR!! Even better!! We need to tell a mermaid a story!” She sounded all excited about it, witch August found quite adorable.

“How?” Remus Lupin had spoken up for the first time since they got grouped together. “None of us can communicate with the merpeople.” They all looked at Maria as though she would come up with something, and she did.

“We’ll need a boat, some gillyweed, a timer and someone to get the Headmaster after an hour has passed.”

“I’ll get the boat.” Sirius Black proclaimed and stormed off to the woods close to the lake.

“I’ll go ask Professor Slughorn for some gillyweed.” And with that, Remus went back to the castle. followed by Andromeda who had volunteered to find either a charm or something to use as a timer.

“August.” August turned his attention to Maria who looked out over the lake.

“I’ll need you to get a hold on Dumbledore as soon as my head break the surface of the water.” She had made her statement quiet clear, so he nodded and the two went down to where Sirius were standing waving at them with a boat.

“How did you know where to find a boat Black?” Sirius didn’t look as affronted as he normally would around Slytherins, witch for August looked like a good sign.

“We put it here for a prank that never really happened anyway because it ended up raining that day.” August shook his head but smiled at the Gryffindor boy. At least they had the decently to cancel their pranks.

 

As Andromeda and Remus returned, Maria and Sirius had seated themselves in the boat. Remus handed the gillyweed to Maria and Andromeda got in the boat. With the help from August, the two boys pushed the boat out into the water. When the boat reached a good distance out, merpeople came to the surface to see them. August could see Maria swollen the gillyweed and when she jumped into the cold water of the Black Lake, Andromeda started a timer right above their heads. The timer counted down and they waited. When the hour almost had passed, with only ten minutes left, Maria broke the surface and was helped up into the boat. When August had made sure she was alright, he ran after the Headmaster as fast as he could. In the meantime, Andromeda but a blanket around Maria and Sirius rowed them back to the shore. When August returned a few minutes after with the Headmaster, the three were standing on land with the boat behind them. As Sirius and Dumbledore entered the boat to go out to the lake again, Maria and Andromeda went back to the castle to get Maria in some dry clothing. When the group got together once again, Sirius had a new slip of paper with a new task for them. He hadn't read it for himself because he said he wanted all of them to know at the same time. A small part of August didn't believe him, but he didn't voice it. Wouldn't do well for anyone if he started a fight with the Gryffindor at the moment.

 

The first month and a half, the scoreboards were empty. So when August one morning were congratulated on being in first place, he didn't believe them before he actually had taken a look at the scores. When he entered the Great Hall that morning, the others from his group were already standing in awe looking at the scores.

“First place mate!” Sirius hit August on the shoulder, and the two gave each other a huge grin before jumping on Remus and the girls. For some reason, they were in the lead with over a hundred points compared to the fifth year group in second place. The group, though consisting of people from the four different houses, were like small kids seeing each other again after a long summer vacation. They all smiled and laughed, and instead of sitting separately they sat down at the Hufflepuff table. It didn't take long for James Potter and Peter Pettigrew to come by and congratulate their friends before they themselves sat down with their groups. Andromeda wasn't faced by it, but every time someone congratulated them Maria would put her head between her shoulders and her face would turn more and more red with every congrats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh waow!!! Chapter two so fast!! I'm may not be a Lazy Slytherin after all!! HA!! Fooled ya!! I AM a Lazy Slytherin!! I just had a great and general idea of what I wanted to happen. So far... So good.
> 
> About one of the two schools.. IT'S FREAKING REAL!!! If you don't believe me, go tjeck Pottermore because that's where I found it!!
> 
> And yes, I will be going more on about people from the other schools. I just need to set the starting point completely before that happens. After all, not all the rules have been told yet and we need to see the story from more than two perspectives...  
> I guess...
> 
> Until next time ma lovelies.


	4. Dancing in a field of healing poison

~Sirius Black

~5th year Gryffindor

* * *

 

The group quickly decided to purposely fall a little behind on points. First of all because they needed to rest up after a month and a half working their arses off, but also because Remus had had an accident. It had been after the first scoreboard results, it had been on a Full Moon. The days leading up to the Full Moon Remus had been more grumpy than usual, and whenever there were the slightest thing he would lash out on the Hufflepuff, Maria. No matter who had made the small mistake, it were always Maria he would lash out on. Every time Sirius were in the room, he would drag Remus away from the Hufflepuff so Sirius himself were the one being yelled at. 

“It doesn't help anything, screaming at her like that.” Remus had been told one day where he had started growling and screaming at any little movement. Remus had apologized and then left for the boys dormitory. Sirius didn’t really like it when his friend got like that, bit there wasn’t anything any of them could do about it. They simply just needed to wait for the Full Moon to pass. At times, it was hard for Sirius to keep Remus from screaming at Maria, but it wasn't as easy as he had hoped. In the beginning, it was easy, but the closer to the Full Moon they got the harder it was for him. The days had past rather quickly for Sirius, and then came the day of the Full Moon. Their task was fairly easy, it just said to follow some Goat. The only problem Sirius had with the Goat was where it were leading them. The Shrieking Shack. Maria was really nervous. She kept pulling the same strand of shoulder long blonde hair. Her eyes darted from one corner of the room to the next, catching in blue hues where the light came in from the half broken windows. Whenever August walked into a light beam, his skin would almost light up with the paleness of it. For Andromeda it was only when the light played in hues in her waist long light brown hair. The three of them didn't really enjoy walking around in The Shrieking Shack, for Sirius and Remus it were much easier. 

“It’s not as creepy as it looks.” Sirius were walking in the far back to keep an eye out for Remus. Andromeda, who walked in the front, huffed at him. August did the same, but Maria made a quick look behind her to see how far behind her Sirius were. When he smiled at her, she smiled back and turned her head forwards once again. The Goat had stopped and the five of them waited for something to happen. 

“Guess we’ll just have to stay here until something happens.” August looked at the other, and sat down on the floor. Both Maria and Andromeda followed suite, Remus and Sirius took a little longer to settle down. The two eyed each other and waited. 

 

It had been hours and the Goat hadn’t moved much other than walking around the room in which they were all seated. August had fallen asleep, and the girls were almost sleeping as well. Remus couldn’t sleep, knowing what were soon to come and had decided to use Sirius as a pillow instead. When the time came for the appearance of the Full Moon, Sirius got up.

“Okay, that's it! We have been sitting here for hours on end and I can't take it anymore.” The rest of the group woke up and Andromeda immediately started shushing at him, but he ignored her and kept ranting on about how unfair it was.

“I mean, just look at Remus! He’s not getting enough sleep as it is! Why then, should he be forced to be awake! Why should any of us be forced to be awake!” He made a gesture towards Remus who, even though he had the privilege and the room for it, hadn't even removed himself from the floor on which he had been placed by the motion of Sirius standing up. 

“And why do you care Black?” August looked at him with a skeptical look.

“Cut it out you two.” Sirius registered fear in Maria’s voice when she spoke up to tell the two off. August turned his head to the side with a huff and Sirius mumbled a small apology. 

“But you are right Sirius, we all need some sleep but..” She made a gesture to the Goat still sniffing around the room. “The Goat doesn’t wanna leave, so neither should we.” At this, Remus heaved a sigh. 

“Shut up Lupin.” August huffed at the boy on the floor who still hadn’t moved and inch. 

“Remus..” Sirius looked down at his friend, doubting that the outcome of the night would even be, at all, positiv. Remus whispered something only Sirius, having a dog as his Animagus form, could hear. 

“You gotta be kidding me Moony, you can’t possibly think..”

“It’s not a matter of thinking Pads, it’s a Metternich of knowing.” Sirius placed himself between Remus and the other three, and then he waited. August, Andromeda and Maria all looked at him as if he had finally gone mad. That was until they heard the screams coming from Remus, and the sounds of tearing flesh.

“If he lungs out at you, run. I’ll try to hold him off, but it might not be enough. And..” He turned his head towards them, their shock written all over their faces. He smiled at them. “Pray that Prongs and Wormtail gets here in time.” With that, a great black hound had replaced the figure of Sirius Black. And then the dance began.

 

When all of it was finally over, August was forced to stay up and not go near Sirius in fear of Sirius actually killing him. August, even deep inside, did not care at all that Remus was a werewolf. He just wanted to hex the living hell out of Sirius for not telling them about it. When he had said this, Sirius had only laughed at him and told him off. James and Peter were quick to leave, they knew Sirius liked to be alone with Remus. And they also knew that this wasn’t their fight and that they had no say in the matter. Sirius had been grateful for their arrival, and also when they decided to leave afterwards. He always were. Andromeda were, to say the least, choked and mad. choked to find out one of her group mates was a were, and mad because she hated werewolfs. Doing a terror attack, most of her family had been killed by werewolves so she had no feelings left towards them in any way. Maria was frightened. Not only had she just lived through a horrible night being hunted by a werewolf, she had been the one witch it had gone after most of the time. All she seemed to want, was to curl up into a ball and disappear. 

“It’s not like I didn’t wanted tell any of you, but take a good long look at Andromeda over there.” He pointed at the Ravenclaw. “She definitely hates werewolves. And deep inside, so do you August.” He looked at the Slytherin with disgust. August snorted at him, but didn’t disagree. Maria was lost in her own train of thought and didn’t seem to register anything Sirius said. 

“You have two options now, and somehow I don’t like either.” He looked over them, heaved a sigh and told them their options.

“One, you shut up and live with it and accept that Remus isn’t a danger to anyone. Two, you get the hell out of here and tell everyone. And mark my words, I will personally hunt you down to shut you up.” He made a low growl at the three. “So either you stop being biased little shits, or your dead. You understand me?” They said nothing. 

“Fine.” Almost a whisper came from Andromeda and she heaved a sigh and said it louder. “Fine, I’ll comply. It’s not like you didn’t warn us to get out. We were, at least I were, too stubborn to listen. And seeing as this isn’t his first transformation, I can understand that he does not wish to hurt anyone.” Sirius gave her a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“But Black. Don’t take this as me shifting sides. I still do not trust werewolves, and I never will. But I am willing to let Remus be an excuse. This time.” She got up and went over to Remus to clean him up.

“Same goes for me Black.” August followed suit and helped Andromeda with Remus. Maria didn’t say anything, and Sirius didn’t need her to. He knew she didn’t mind werewolves. What he was afraid of was her reaction to being hunted like she had been. He walked over to her and placed himself on the floor in front of her.

“Hey.” She looked up at him, not giving a reply. “I’m sorry... About Remus.. He..”

“It’s.. Fine.” Sirius had been looking down at the floor, but looked up when she spoke.

“Maria, it’s not fine. You were hunted by a werewolf.” She gave him a weak smile and uncurled from the ball her body had formed.

“He didn’t mean it, and besides. You and the others were there to help him.” He smiled back at her, heaved a sigh, and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Maria, it’s alright if you were scared. It’s alright to admit you didn’t like it.” And that was it for her. She may not be as brave as a Gryffindor, but she sure as hell had the guts like one. And so did the others. Nobody said anything until Pumfrey arrived to get Remus. She had known that the fragile looking boy had friends who helped him through the Full Moon, but she didn’t look quiet as shocked as Sirius had thought. 

“I’ll have a word with Albus. Abusing these kids, shame on him.” She mumbled to herself as she motioned for them to follow her out and back to Hogwarts. When they reached the Hospital Wing she put Remus in a bed and told the others to do the same. They happily did as told, Maria as an exception. She had kept close to Sirius the whole way and still didn’t let go of his arm, witch she had taken hold of when he back in the Shack made to leave. 

“Miss Snow, you have to get some rest.” Pomfrey insisted when seeing the girl clinging to Sirius. Giving the two a look, she made her way to Remus. Sirius looked down at the girl clinging to him. She looked so fragile, yet there was a defiance in her eyes.

“Come.” He made for one of the beds near Remus and motioned for her to climb in, and she did. As she turned her head to Sirius, he was yet again the great black hound from before. Pomfrey pushed the bed in witch Remus lay up against Maria’s, Sirius jumped up and placed himself right in between the two. Knowing that both of them needed him, they all fell asleep. 

 

For the following weeks, none of them said anything about what had happened. They kept up a facade, and were once again in the lead with over two hundred points. When the Full Moon came again, Andromeda and August looked at Remus as if he was about to transform right in front of them. Maria on the other hand, had been kind to Remus and made sure he was alright. She wanted to follow them to the Shack but Sirius told her off by reminding her of last time. She had smiled at him, nodded, and walked away. The next thing Sirius remember is the Hospital Wing and the others storming in with a piece of paper. Maria had looked tired and sick, but he hadn't commented on it. Remus, as Sirius would find out later, had been awake for a while and as Sirius’ world came into focus he was handed the piece of paper and read it. 

“What the hell is The Blue Camilion Flower?” The others went quiet and looked at him and he handed the paper back to Andromeda who smiled at him. And then they all started laughing.”What?!” Maria pointed at his hair, and then she bursted with laughter. August conjured up a mirror and gave it to Sirius, and right as Sirius saw his own reflection he did three things. One, he shrieked like a little girl. Two, he threw the mirror in the face of August. Three, he ran out of the Hospital Wing cursing none other than James Potter. How he had know, nobody would ever find out. When Remus had found him again, it had been to James being stunned and lying at the feet of the moving stairs with a smile plastered all over his motionless face. Sirius stood over his friend with a satisfied look on his face, and then he grabbed James by the foot and dragged him to the Hospital Wing. From then on, James never as much as touched a single hair on Sirius’ head. Aften Remus had falmede Sirius down, the group sent out to gather The Blue Camilion Flower. It took them a few days to reach the mountain on which the flower were located. They rested at the foot of the mountain before going up. The walk up the mountain was hard. More than once they had to stop so Maria could catch her breath. 

“Maria, are you sure you can do this. You look sick.” August had noticed it as well, though at this point you would be damn near braindead if you couldn’t see it. 

“I’m fine, I just need to rest a bit.” It had been their tenth stop so far, and Sirius had had enough. He gave Remus his backpack and knelt in front of Maria.

“I’m gonna carry you on my back whether you like it or not, you understand?” She nodded, he turned around and with some help from August, Sirius was now carrying Maria on his back. She mumbled a sorry, and fell asleep. Doing the rest of the heike Sirius’ backpack was carried first by Remus, then August, then Andromeda and then Remus again. They kept up that circle with a few hours for each to carry it, by the time they reached the small valley it had passed Remus as least three times. Maria had woken up when Remus had the backpack, asked to be let down to walk on her own, and then silently accepted that Sirius didn’t want to. From then on she had stayed awake, but silent. When she was finally put down, they were standing in the middle of a meadow. It had taken them more than a day to climb the mountain, and they were all tired from the heike. They helped each other put up the two tents, one for the girls and one for the boys. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, and when Sirius awoke and looked out the tent he saw Maria dancing in the meadow of flowers. She was beautiful, dancing in the moonlight like that. As he got out of the tent, making sure not to wake up the others, he slowly walked over to her. She stopped and turned to him.

“Hi.” She gave him a shy smile.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Sirius reached out a hand and she took it.

“I’m fine, for now.” He lead her out to where she had been dancing before, and started leading another dance. 

“Good.” They continued dancing until Remus called that breakfast was ready. The two let go of each other and walked back to the tents together. August and Andromeda were already up and sitting around a small fire that Remus had made so he could make some tea for himself and Maria. Breakfast wasn’t a big deal, some bread and butter and some leftover cheese from the other days. 

“So how do we know which flower to pick?” Andromeda looked at the rest of the group, as she had looked at all of them they all turned their eyes to Maria. 

“It has to be a Light Blue one. The others are older, therefore darker, but also poisonous.” She continued eating while August and Andromeda looked out over the field of flowers, contemplating the hard work ahead of them. 

“What do you mean when you say older?” Remus looked at her with a puzzled look. Sirius had to admit that he didn’t quite get it either.

“When the flower blooms, it’s the most beautiful Light Blue color. But after twenty four hours, it turns darker. While it’s in the early stages, the Light Blue color, it has a healing effect but as soon as it turns a Dark Blue color, it’s poisernes.” Remus and Sirius nodded, it made sense after all. Another day went by, finding just the right flower. Most of them were starting to turn a dark hue so they couldn’t use them. Finally, at Shit O’clock at night, Sirius found the flower. It was a small one compared to the poisonous ones. They all decided for Maria to carry the fragile looking flower back to Hogwarts. If the journey up the mountain had been hard, it were even harder for Maria to make the climb back down. Nobody said anything, but Sirius just couldn’t let her do this to herself anymore.

“Yeah okay, that’s it.” They all stopped and looked at Sirius who, despite being tired himself, grabbed Maria and tossed her over his shoulder and continued walking. It took a while for the others to follow and it didn’t take take them long to get down the mountain and back to Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the next chapter. The longest so far!! Took me a while to actually finish this one, so don’t go thinking I’m gonna post the next chapter anytime soon. 
> 
> Once again, if there’s any mistakes don’t be afraid to tell me. Also, if you enjoy this let me know.


	5. The cave full of poison

~ Shika Akito 

~ Mahoutokoro

* * *

 

It was nearing Halloween and the preparations for the Great Halloween Feast had already begun weeks ago. Though the high point of every conversation wasn't the feast, but rather the amount of points a certain group had gathered in only a week. Not only had they gained a lot of points they had also, for the small amount of info there was to find about it, broken almost half the school rules in just a few hours. No one knew just how and why it had happened, all anyone knew was that the group had been sent to the Headmaster's office and hadn't left for two hours. They boasted about their points but when someone asked about what had happened, they either changed the topic or went as silent as the dead. Only a handful of people knew what had happened that night. And Shika Akito from Mahoutokoro was one of those few people. 

 

It had been late at night when Shika Akito was wandering the halls, feeling free from the great amount of people gathered in the age old castle. He had yet to know every secret of it, and he certainly didn't to either. There are reasons why things long forgotten had to stay forgotten. He knew that all too well. While in his own train of thought, a girl came running and the next moment they both landed on the floor. 

“I am so sorry. I was trying to find one of the teachers and...” Before she could say more, she burst out in tears. She tried to stop the tears, but they kept rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes became puffy and the sops became more disgruntled. 

“Maybe if you tell me what happened, I could help you find a teacher?” She nodded and tried her best to calm down. 

“We went down to cave connected to the Black Lake. The cave is deep in the forbidden forest. We went there to get Glowing Birds for our task. We didn’t expect those defiled and horrifying creatures to show up. It looked like someone had tried to merge a spider and thousand of different bugs all at once, and then made them bigger!” She paused and looked up at him before continuing. “One of them got close to Black and now he's on the ground in the cave being cared for by Snow while Milt and Lupin is trying their best to keep them away while I go get a teacher to come and help.” Akito nodded and reached out a hand to help her up.

“I understand. Let’s go find Professor McGonagall, she’ll know what to do.” The Girl nodded and let him help her stand up. “What’s your name?”

“Andromeda River. And you?”

“Shika Akito.” Andromeda looked him up and down and then smiled.

“Seeing as you are one of the students from Mahoutokoro, I believe I’m supposed to call you Shika. Seeing as that have to be your last name. Am I correct?” They started walking towards Professor McGonagall's office while doing small talk. Andromeda had stopped crying and she was feeling a little better for every step she took. 

“That is correct, may I call you Andromeda, or do you prefer River?” She thought it over for a moment, though it didn’t take her long to come to an agreement with herself.

“You can call me Andromeda.” They reached their destination way faster than they had thought, but nonetheless knocked on the door. It took some awkward silence before Professor McGonagall answered. Then Andromeda told her what had happened to Sirius Black and how August Milt, Remus Lupin and Maria Snow was trying to slow down the poison while keeping the spiderbugs at a distance. When she head what had happened, she sent out two patronuses. One for the headmaster and the other for the potions professor. 

“You two come with me.” With that, Professor McGonagall made her way out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. 

 

While walking the corridors to get to the entrance, Professor Slughorn and the Headmaster joined them. And when they reached the cave, Akito was not prepared for what was there. A pale, yet quite handsome boy, was drawing slow breaths. By his side, with her back turned to the new arrivals a girl with a stone hard gaze talked with confidence to the pale boy. Her blond hair was shoulder long and dirty, probably from avoiding being poisoned by the spiderbugs. She was trying to keep the pale boy awake, telling him he needed to stay awake and asking him questions that needed long answers. Professor McGonagall hurried over to the two boys who were trying their best to keep the spider bugs at bay, she was followed by the Headmaster and the two but up a shield to protect the students. Everything was a blur for Akito. He had just been there. Alone in the empty corridor. And then Andromeda had bumped into him. He didn't hear what the sudden shouting was about, not until Andromeda school him.

“Akito!” He took one look at her, and then at the professors. 

“Young man, do you by any chance know how to use the Camilion Flower?” Professor Slughorn moved closer, his face forming one big question mark. In his hand and in a small see-through box, was a few flower petals from said flower. Compared to the other students from Mahoutokoro, Akito did not enjoy Quidditch. He enjoined rare flowers and their special abilities, both as a poison but also as an antidote for many unknown and poisonous beings. These spider bugs being one out of many weird creatures he had studied. These special flower petals, if combined with the right kind of water, could have magnificent healing properties. Akito nodded and accepted the small box.

“Andromeda, I need you to get some water from the black lake. It has to be the water from the lake, otherwise it won't work.” She nodded and hurried out to get the water. How she would hold it was up to her when she got that far. Back in Japan, Akito had experimented with the Camilion Flower on a few rare occasions. He knelt down beside the pale boy and looked over the wound. The spiderbug had hit his hand and the poison had spread quickly up his arm. The cut was small, but deadly. 

“How are you feeling?” The boy looked up at him with a pained grin plastered on his face.

“Like a dream.” He made a small laugh and almost choked on his own spit that had formed in his mouth. 

“Sirius!” The girl who Akito had sat down besides exclaimed while Akito concentrated on the small flesh wound in the back of Sirius’ hand. As he examined the hand, Andromeda came back. She had trapped the water in a prison of magic and carried it in the palm of her hand. She held it out to him as he emptied the small container of the flower pedals. With a swift move of his wand, he removed a small section of the water from its prison and placed it in the container. He then took one of the petals and tore it into small pieces before dipping them in the water. After a few seconds, the water turned purple with a hue turned towards the green. He then picked another petal to pieces and also dipped them in the water. Soon, the water was a clear purple almost blue color. Akito placed his hand under Sirius’ head and med him drink the water. Had it been any other kind of water, the petals would have turned the water either completely green or a bright blue. And therefore turned the water to poison. When Sirius had finished drinking the water, there was only to wait. It would take at least a few minutes before the poison was completely gone from his body. While they waited, the spiderbugs had breached the barrier. As experienced by the other group members, Stupify didn’t work on these hard-shelled spidery bugs. The only spell Akito had found that worked against these creatures, was one of the Unforgivable Curses. Crucio. The Killing Curse could also work, but Akito never had the nerve to kill the creatures he was working with. At least not with the intent to murder them. He could do it with a knife, helping them with their pain. But straight up murder them, that was a thing he could not do. 

“Keep him awake.” He whispered to the the girl before standing up and joining the others warding off the creatures. 

“How do we get rid of them?”

“I have no freaking clue Lupin! Just keep them at bay!” Both boys were surrounded by the creatures, even the headmaster and the two professors had their own share of creatures to take care of. With another swift move of the wand, Akito sent out the Crucio curse at one of the spiderbugs going Sirius and the girl. It made a screech from the pain and ran away. Akito didn’t deen to hold the creatures in the curse for long, only for a second or two. That was all they needed. To be shown who the boss was. He sent out a few more and the spiderbugs slowly ran away, even some he hadn’t yet had the chance to hit with the curse. In Akito’s defence for using an Unforgivable Curse, he simply did it for the greater good. He hadn’t used it for any evildoing, witch also could be seen by the color of his robes. He had gotten it from a young age, and it had grown with him through the years. In the beginning, it had been a pink color and through the years at Mahoutokoro it had turned towards the golden color it had if you aced your studies. And he had, and even more than that. Whenever he could find the time, he went straight to studying. If it wasn’t the library, it was the garden. Anywhere really. But he was mostly interested in potions, poisons and antidotes. By now all the spiderbugs had left and Sirius was more clear in the head. He wasn’t as pale as before and was now able to sit up by himself.

“Whatever you just did to those bugs, I’m freaking glad they’re gone.” With some help from the others, he got on his feet without falling over. The Headmaster and the boy who had been called Lupin by the other boy, helped Sirius to the Hospital Wing. He was there for only a few days before being allowed to leave. The antidote had spread fast and had healed other small wounds that Sirius had gotten that night in the cave.

 

Sirius had cornered Akito and asked him not to tell anyone what had happened. Akito had of cause complied, he didn't need anyone to know either. And before Sirius could say more, Andromeda pushed him away and started dragging Akito away while apologizing for Sirius’ behaviour. After that, Akito and Andromeda began talking more. Having shared something like that did something to you. 

 

As the Halloween Feast crept closer, Akito became worried. He had sensed something off about Sirius when they had walked past each other that evening. The antidote was doing something to him, something even Akito didn’t know what was. As he waited for Andromeda in the library, Sirius walked in closely following Remus Lupin. 

“Shika.” The two walked over and sat down at the table. 

“Yes?” The two Gryffindors looked concerned. 

“Something is wrong with Sirius, I can smell it.” By first encounter Akito had noticed the wolf inside the scrawny young man, but had said nothing about it. Though they both knew, that the other one knew. 

“Yes, I too has sensed something off about him.” Akito looked down at the book he had been reading while waiting. 

“What that hell is it then?” Sirius growled in a low voice. And then Akito knew it, and Remus knew he knew it.

“You know what it is.” It wasn’t a question, because it didn’t need to be a question. All he had to do was nod and figure out how to counter it. And that he did, slowly.

“Sirius, aren’t you a dog person?” Taken aback, Sirius gave a curt nod. 

“Then I should know what’s causing this disturbance around you. Tell me...” Akito folded his hands together and turned his full attention towards Sirius. “After you got back from the cave. Did you eat anything, anything, a dog normally under no circumstances should eat?” Sirius took a small look at Remus before nodding.

“I ate a piece of chocolate.” Akito heaved a sigh. There it was. The thing that did something. Chocolate. 

“I see.” 

“What does it mean?” Remus locked eyes with Akito, concern written all over his already way too scared face. 

“It’s nothing dangerous, not yet at least.” Remus had to hold Sirius down. At this moment, Akito had to choose his word carefully. He heaved a sigh and began explaining.

“Technical, everything you ate in those days could have given this outcome. In this case, because of you Animagi, it was the chocolate...”

“How did you...”

“He’s not done!” Remus exclaimed and Sirius slumped together as a puppy being told off.

“If you from this point on continue eating chocolate, it will kill you. So I would advise you not to, untill this is over.” Sirius looked defeated, and so sis Remus. Why, Akito had no idea. And then Andromeda arrived and the two boys left without a word. 

“What was that about?” Andromeda sat down opposite Akito and placed her books on the table. 

“Just a small chat between boys.” Andromeda nodded and didn’t pry in it. Akito could feel she wanted to know the truth, but she was a woman of knowledge and she therefore knew not to pry in another scholars work. For that was what it was, his work. If he was right about the chocolate, then everything was fine. If not, something had gone wrong in the cave and Akito didn’t know what it could have been.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! A Chap for Halloween!! Took a while to make, but the good thing is... It only took me a few days to do!! I was like, HEY! Let’s make this Chap a bit Halloween themed. It’s not much. I know. Don’t hate on me. 
> 
> And hey, another school!! Yay!! And also a bit of drama surrounding Sirius, with the chocolate and all. Don’t ask how I imagine the spiderbugs. You will kinda know what they look like if you play Eden Eternal. Some freaky spiderbugs there Imma tell ya. Lovely game too. 
> 
> That’s all from your Lazy Slytherin, enjoy and leave a comment. That’ll tell me if anybody actually likes this. Otherwise I’ll just stop. Hopefully not.  
> Till next time!!


End file.
